wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
House 002
7:10:41 PM Rune: All right! I believe Rook was going to stay at the inn for a week and lounge around like a king? What does he do all day? 7:11:54 PM Quill: Not much! He reads a lot. Though he would probably try and prepare for moving into the house using the advance he got. Maybe buy some new clothes and other supplies like that. 7:14:52 PM Rune: I'm going to assume he's got all the random crap an adventurer has--what's he got for weapons, armor and anything magic/alchemical? 7:15:41 PM Rook: Nothing! He has very little. 7:20:30 PM Rune: I'm going to assume he had all that adventuring crap before, too, so you do have the full amount to spend if you want. 7:20:48 PM Rune: Including on Murky. 7:21:23 PM Rook: Well, I mean, half of the money he has was for Murky, so... it depends on what Murky wants. 7:24:45 PM Rune: Murky does not indicate any opinions whatsoever, beyond that Rook's food is actually Murky's food if Murky so chooses. 7:25:36 PM *** Rook will then use a portion of Murky's money to buy him a kitty sweater with wingholes in the back. *** 7:30:00 PM Rune: Murky looks at him like he's a crazy person. And then demands to be helped into the sweater. 7:31:16 PM Rook: ((A fluffy cat in a sweater is hilarious.)) 7:33:15 PM Rune: Murky does look a little bit... interesting... afterward, but it seems satisfied. Or at least, not homicidal. It's kind of hard to tell. 7:36:35 PM Rune: Murky hangs out with Rook quite a bit over the week off. It'll even sleep with Rook if he doesn't seem to object. And by 'with" I mean "on top of." 7:37:46 PM *** Rook is probably happy for the added warmth. *** 7:38:15 PM Rune: Indeed. Of course, he also wakes up with a cat on his face. 7:38:52 PM Rune: This may or may not be how he finally sorts out the cat's gender, or at least... gender assigned at kitty birth? It's a girl cat. 7:42:21 PM Rune: Either way, the week passes, and hopefully Rook gets used to being assaulted by tiny children, because once the little one pointed out the cat they were all over Murky and Rook constantly. 7:45:50 PM *** Rook will ask the cat if it objects to being referred to as 'her', and that will be the end of it! *** 7:46:07 PM Rune: There is no objection! 7:48:12 PM Rune: There's also no objection from Murky over the children; she seems to think of them as smaller sets of thumbs and appreciates the attention. She appreciates how they sneak her food under the table at supper, too, and puts up with clumsy petting with only a few nips when they occasionally pinch or poke too hard, as kittens often do. 7:49:00 PM *** Rook is thankful for the distraction, so fair enough! *** 7:49:18 PM Rune: Murky seems to view the attention as her rightful tribute. 7:50:45 PM Rune: Anyway, Rook's first day of work dawns! He's been provided with a tram ticket ( first class even) and a box (the size of a pair of shoes or so, marked "Open in the parlor." 7:52:08 PM Rook: Hmmmmmmm. I hope it's not full of flesh eating beetles. That would be a cruel joke. 7:55:01 PM Rune: Murky nods. 7:55:15 PM Rune: Anyway. It's morning, what's Rook gonna do? 7:57:13 PM *** Rook will square up with the nice innkeeper lady and head off to the tram! *** 7:59:09 PM Rune: He does! It's cold outside; did he get himself a nice new coat and mittens and hat and scarf? 7:59:19 PM Rune: And good winter boots, he needs those. 8:03:30 PM Rook: Yes, he would have bought all those things, now understanding their true purpose! 8:06:16 PM Rune: Smart boy! He heads for the tram with his luggage and a very heavy cat on his shoulders (Murky does not ever walk or fly when she can ride)! 8:08:17 PM Rune: It's not far to trudge, and he eventually gets to the tram station; there's quite a bit of traffic as it snowed yesterday and there were delays, but after a slight delay he gets into the first class-traveling compartment. ... the whole little compartment was booked for him and Murky, it seems. They are rather small, but there's a minibar and treats of various kinds, and pretty palatial furnishings. 8:08:54 PM *** Rook blinks. "I think they might be planning on sacrificing us. *** 8:10:26 PM Rune: Murky eyes him quizzically. 8:11:15 PM Rook: Maybe the minibar is covered in POISON. 8:11:22 PM *** Rook pouts and sits on the floor. *** 8:11:39 PM Rune: The floor is covered in soft plush rugs! Mmm, so soft. And warm. 8:12:09 PM Rook: It just feels like a setup. No housesitter has ever been treated like this! 8:12:25 PM Rune: Murky rolls her eyes. 8:16:03 PM Rune: It's a pretty quiet train ride, all things considered, and it only takes about an hour--half of it is through the city, too, so the house is pretty close to town or arguably, on the edge of it. 8:16:28 PM *** Rook does not touch the minibar! *** 8:17:16 PM *** Rook instead pulls out a granola bar. ((He bought a huge pack and has a lot of them stuffed in his clothes now.)) *** 8:17:18 PM Rune: This is a problem, because Murky really wants a little twist of taffy. Her attempts to tear it open with her claws do not work, and she mews at Rook demandingly. 8:21:00 PM Rune: Murky: Mrowowwww. 8:21:51 PM Rook: It's POISON. 8:22:24 PM Rune: Murky: MROWWWWWL. 8:22:45 PM Rook: Fine, it's your funeral! 8:22:51 PM *** Rook opens it up for her. *** 8:24:56 PM Rune: She stuffs the taffy into her mouth and noms it all up contentedly. 8:25:10 PM Rune: She spends most of the rest of the ride looking on the window and then napping. 8:25:49 PM Rune: It's mid-morning when Rook arrives at the train station; there's a taxi waiting, and a driver in a black cloak and hood with a sign that says "Rook and Murky" on it. 8:27:58 PM *** Rook goes over there, eyeing the guy skeptically. *** 8:28:13 PM Rune: "Good morning." 8:28:30 PM Rune: It's a familiar voice! It's Vittorio. 8:28:50 PM Rune: (Also, it's cold enough that a lot of people are wearing hoods, so it's not that strange.) 8:28:53 PM Rook: Oh, it's you. Isn't a bit early? The sun's searing rays must hurt. 8:29:05 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... pardon? 8:29:58 PM Rook: You're a vampire. 8:30:12 PM Rook: They don't do so well during daylight hours. At least that's the way it worked in Sigil. 8:30:23 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... only metaphorically, I'm afraid. 8:31:44 PM Rook: A metaphorical vampire? so you consume metaphors? That's pretty rare. 8:32:58 PM Rune: Vittorio: No, I benefit from society while giving very little if anything back, like a parasite. 8:35:49 PM Rook: Ohhh. 8:35:59 PM Rook: I don't like metaphors. I try not to follow them. 8:36:33 PM Rune: Vittorio blinks. ".... I shall try to keep that in mind. Do step into the carriage, please, and I'll drive us to the house." 8:38:13 PM *** Rook nods, and gets into the carriage! *** 8:40:42 PM Rune: They head off! Shockingly, the drive isn't creepy, unless Rook finds the snowy landscape creepy in itself. It's a pretty short way to the gate (maybe 10 minutes) of the property, and the big iron gate opens automatically for the carriage somehow. It does seem to be quite a large estate, as it's another 10 minutes or so before Vittorio pulls up to the doorway of the house and stops, both black horses stomping in the snow, to let Murky and Rook out. 8:41:46 PM *** Rook looks at the house. *** 8:41:55 PM Rune: The driveway is gravel and doesn't have any snow on it; most likely it's magically maintained, so there's no slipperiness to it at all. 8:43:35 PM Rune: The house is huge--it's definitely a mansion or an estate and not just a house, but it's also beautiful, if a bit stark in the winter white-gray-and-black palette. There appear to be at least two wings, and at least four floors (possibly five); there are crenellations at the top and ornate gargoyles that serve to keep water off the roof, and there's a great stone panther on either side of the massive double doors at the front. 8:43:57 PM Rune: Vittorio: Go on in, I'll put the horses away and meet you in the foyer. 8:44:34 PM *** Rook goes in, poking his head in first. *** 8:44:52 PM Rune: The door is massive, but doesn't creak at all and opens quite easily and efficiently. 8:45:35 PM Rune: It's quite dark in the entryway, though--it seems to be a small room with curtains over the windows and another door to the inner part of the house. 8:46:42 PM *** Rook goes over and opens the curtains to let some light in. *** 8:48:35 PM Rune: Moving the curtains unleashes a flood of dust! Murky sneezes twice, and the room is slightly illuminated--it's only an entryway, not a grand foyer, probably built this way in order to keep a buffer between the inner part of the house and the outdoors at all times. The floor is black marble, lined with something silvery-looking at the edges, and the rug is faded reddish. There's some serious dust on the wall sconces, which look like they haven't been lit for eons. 8:51:36 PM Rook: Sorry ghosts! But I don't see too well in the dark. 8:51:49 PM Rune: It smells a bit musty, and it's very quiet. 8:51:51 PM Rune: There's no answer. 8:52:05 PM *** Rook yells louder. *** 8:55:00 PM Rune: Still no answer, and Murky looks at him like he's nuts. 8:55:29 PM Rune: Vittorio steps in, shaking the snow off his hood before he pulls it back. "Pardon?" 8:57:44 PM Rook: I was saying hi to the ghosts. 8:57:57 PM Rune: Vittorio: Oh. Are there some? 8:58:50 PM Rook: Well, they didn't say anything, but that doesn't necessarily confirm nor deny. 8:59:44 PM Rune: Vittorio: I'm afraid my rather limited skill set does not extend to conversing with spirits, nor perception of them. 9:07:05 PM Rune: Murky eyes him. 9:08:47 PM Rook: So is this place haunted? 9:11:29 PM Rune: Vittorio: I don't know. It does seem likely, but the major problem is its... lack of finity. 9:12:53 PM Rune: Vittorio: Its many connections with other dimensions are not conducive of occupancy, or guests. Particularly not guests. 9:13:14 PM Rook: Right, so you've mentioned. All right. So what exactly am I expected to do? 9:14:25 PM Rune: Vitt: I will give you a tour of the safer portion of the house. 9:14:50 PM Rune: Vittorio: And you may meet the staff I've arranged here to support you. 9:16:35 PM Rune: Vittorio: And when we're in the foyer, you ought to open the box. 9:18:35 PM Rune: He swings the inner doors open into a magnificent foyer, with two stairwells curving around to the second floor. In this room everything is bright and clean and polished, black marble floors, deep red and very plush rugs, silver candelabras light with everburning candles (there's a switch on the wall) and walls covered in paintings and tapestries, all in black and silver and red. It's very impressive. 9:18:49 PM Rook: Are there cobras in the box? 9:18:59 PM Rune: Vittorio: Goodness, I hope not. 9:19:20 PM *** Rook opens it. *** 9:19:21 PM Rune: Vittorio: For one thing, it would be rather hard on the snakes. 9:19:46 PM Rune: It's a skein of yarn. It's hard to tell because it's very bright in here now, but it's glowing slightly. 9:22:12 PM Rune: It's sort of a greyish color. 9:22:22 PM Rune: Vittorio: I do hope you appreciate that; it was rather costly. 9:23:22 PM | Edited 9:23:19 PM Rook: What is it? 9:23:31 PM Rook: A gift for Murky? 9:24:56 PM Rune: Vittorio: It's for both of you. It's called Finding Yarn; as I understand it exists primarily in the ethereal plane. The idea is to tie it to the door in the stable part of the house while you explore other parts of the house. 9:26:04 PM Rune: Vittorio: Once unspooled, the yarn is not visible by anyone but the person who unspooled it (or people) and is unbreakable. It ought to lead you back here if you follow it. 9:38:21 PM *** Rook nods. "That seems handy. I've seen them for sale back home, for obvious reasons. They're unbelievably expensive there. *** 9:39:53 PM Rune: Vittorio: And costly here as well. However, I had hoped to prevent any... issues. This house can be somewhat temperamental. 9:40:38 PM Rook: So what happened to the last few people who got this job? 9:42:17 PM Rune: Vittorio: That is a very good question. If you find out, do let us know. 9:46:55 PM Rook: .... Well. that is terrifying. 9:47:47 PM Rune: Roll SM! 9:48:09 PM Rook: ((14! Which is good for me.)) 9:49:02 PM Rune: He was going to say something, and decided not to. 9:56:46 PM Rook: ... what were you going to say? 9:58:48 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... it may sound a bit odd, but I feel like the house is alive. 9:59:57 PM Rook: Oh. That's not too strange. 10:01:45 PM Rune: Vittorio: You are rather more open-minded than most. At any rate, your success may depend upon whether the house ... likes you. 10:03:01 PM Rune: A voice from behind you says, "Depends, did you bring the human sacrifice this time or do you want me to go get one instead?" 10:03:24 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... ah, Vivek, I see you've settled in. 10:05:33 PM Rune: An otherwise human-looking guy with a set of demonic-looking horns is leaning up against the wall near a door, arms folded. He has shortish dark hair with reddish tints, and he's wearing a dark brownish apron over his rather plainish clothes. He's also not wearing any shoes. 10:05:43 PM Rune: Vittorio: I take it the uniform didn't fit. 10:05:54 PM Rune: Vivek: I don't do uniforms. 10:06:29 PM Rook: Does the house prefer humans? 10:06:52 PM Rune: Vittorio: I doubt it. 10:07:00 PM Rune: (Vittorio is an elf.) 10:07:37 PM Rune: Vittorio: At any rate, this is Vivek, your cook. Who evidently does not do uniforms. And would be cooking for the king, if he weren't ... temperamental. 10:10:49 PM Rook: hi. What do you cook? 10:10:59 PM Rune: Vivek: Whatever you want, boss. 10:11:07 PM Rune: Vivek: Unless you like steak well done. 10:13:21 PM Rune: Vittorio: Vivek has opinions about food. 10:13:21 PM Rook: I've never had steak. 10:13:27 PM Rune: Vivek: ... never? 10:13:57 PM *** Rook shakes his head. "I had liver once. I'm not sure what kind of liver it was. I didn't ask." *** 10:14:35 PM Rune: Vivek: ... any allergies that I should know about? Anything you hate? 10:16:42 PM Rune: Vittorio: Please don't set this one on fire. 10:16:58 PM Rune: Vivek: ... she shouldn't have complained that her soup was cold, all right? Not my fault. 10:18:27 PM Rune: Vittorio: As I recall, it was, in fact, cold. 10:18:38 PM Rune: Vivek, through his teeth: It was gazpacho soup. 10:23:21 PM Rune: Vittorio: An unfortunate faux pas. 10:24:15 PM Rook: Soup that's supposed to be cold? 10:25:15 PM Rune: Vivek: Yes. 10:25:44 PM Rook: That's weird. And I once argued with a Modron for an hour. 10:25:57 PM Rune: Vivek: What's a modron? 10:28:20 PM Rune: Vittorio: I'm sure Mr. Rook won't argue with you over the soup. 10:32:22 PM *** Rook makes a face. *** 10:32:30 PM Rook: A Modron! It's... a modron. 10:32:52 PM *** Rook makes a vaguely square shape with his hands as if that explains it. *** 10:34:15 PM Rune: Vivek: ... is it anything like a macaron? 10:34:29 PM Rune: Vittorio: No. Now, Vivek, what have you done with her? 10:35:11 PM Rune: Vivek: Oh, her. I don't know, she mucked up the kitchen something awful this morning until I chased her out. 10:35:41 PM Rook: Her? 10:38:46 PM Rune: Vittorio: Well, we did plan for a rather large staff, but I was only able to secure these two and perhaps a third coming at a later time. Vivek to do the cooking and Endra... 10:41:25 PM Rook: Endra? That's "Her"? 10:45:23 PM Rune: Voice from the second-floor balcony: Endra does everything else. Yes, I'm her. 10:47:04 PM Rune: It's a human-looking girl with dark skin and a black and red maid's uniform, complete with a duster. Her hair is short and frizzy and about four inches long; she's got a duster in one hand. 10:49:31 PM Rune: Endra: I clean. ... excuse me, did you bring an animal into the house? 10:49:44 PM Rune: Murky mrowwlls, clearly offended. 10:49:58 PM Rook: To be fair, she might have been talking to me. 10:50:34 PM Rune: Murky: ... mew. 10:50:50 PM Rune: Vittorio: You do a bit more than that. 10:51:28 PM Rune: Endra: Yes. I take care of the house; I buy the supplies, I answer the door until we get a proper butler, I run errands and I ensure that other staff doesn't get out of line. 10:51:34 PM Rune: Vivek: You're not the boss of me, lady. 10:51:50 PM Rune: Endra: Even the troublesome staff. 10:51:59 PM Rune: Vivek grins. 10:52:29 PM Rune: Vittorio: I believe "chatelaine" would be a more appropriate title than maid, in any case. 10:54:48 PM Rune: Endra: Well... yes. I was thinking manager. 10:56:08 PM Rune: Endra points her duster at the floor around Rook and Vittorio; the snowmelt vanishes. 10:56:34 PM Rune: Vivek: She's been doing that all day. She tried to clean my good pan. 10:56:45 PM Rune: Endra: How was I supposed to know it was seasoned! 10:56:56 PM Rune: Vivek: Anyone with eyes could see that. 10:56:59 PM Rune: Endra sniffs. 10:59:06 PM Rune: Vittorio: Be that as it may, I still haven't found you a driver, a footman or a valet. 10:59:25 PM Rune: Vittorio: And of course a real maid will be brought on as soon as possible. 11:02:06 PM Rook: Do we really need that many people? 11:03:17 PM Rune: Vittorio blinks. 11:03:35 PM Rune: Endra: We need a maid. I can't possibly keep up with this slovenly goat man. 11:03:41 PM Rune: She points at Vivek. 11:03:57 PM Rune: Vivek: I'm not slovenly. That's what a proper working kitchen looks like when cooking's in progress! 11:04:12 PM Rune: Endra: Either way, at least a maid. 11:05:03 PM Rune: Vittorio: Do you drive? 11:05:23 PM Rook: Me? No. 11:06:09 PM Rune: Vittorio: And alas, I have other obligations. So a driver, at least. And a maid. That just leaves a valet. 11:06:34 PM Rook: What's a valet? Isn't that a kind of hat that painters wear? 11:06:58 PM Rune: Vittorio blinks again. 11:07:36 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... a valet is a gentleman's gentleman; they assist in getting dressed, choosing clothing, helping one shave and all manner of other minor tasks around the house. 11:12:30 PM Rook: ... oh. 11:12:50 PM Rook: Rich people can't shave themselves? 11:13:34 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... you may be surprised at all the many, many things that rich people don't do for themselves. 11:13:51 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... perhaps a valet who can drive might be best. 11:14:03 PM Rune: Endra: ... we won't be expected to entertain, will we? 11:14:31 PM Rune: Vittorio: Perhaps eventually. .... best to be prepared, really. One never knows what the house may deliver. 11:15:00 PM Rook: Entertain? Ohhh, like, guests. Not as in, 'dancing'. 11:16:27 PM Rune: Vivek: I haven't done a ten-course banquet for years. 11:16:43 PM Rune: Endra: Don't stuff him until he's fat, Vivek. 11:17:02 PM Rune: Vivek: I won't. He's cute the way he is. 11:19:16 PM Rune: Vittorio eyes him. 11:19:39 PM Rune: Vivek: ... sorry, that was unprofessional, wasn't it. Don't worry, it's easy to get me to stop flirting, just say you'd like me to stop. 11:20:37 PM Rook: ... to be honest, I have no idea how to respond to flirting. But you don't have to stop yet. 11:21:06 PM Rune: Vivek: Oh, all right. Well, then, my comment stands. 11:21:13 PM Rune: Endra rolls her eyes. "What about the cat?" 11:21:25 PM Rune: Endra: I can't have cats indoors. They shed. 11:21:49 PM Rook: Her name is Murky, and she's a Tressym, not a cat. So you can just talk ot her. 11:22:04 PM | Edited 11:22:06 PM Rune: Endra: What's a Tressym? 11:22:49 PM Rook: She flies and she's as smart as you and me. 11:23:14 PM Rune: Endra: ... oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know! 11:23:24 PM Rune: She directs that at Murky, who mews graciously. 11:24:00 PM Rune: Endra: ... but she doesn't talk? Well, I'm sure we'll get along somehow. ... and if we're getting a maid I'm sure the fur won't be any trouble at all. 11:29:45 PM Rune: Vittorio: They're partners. 11:30:03 PM Rune: Endra eyes Rook. 11:30:40 PM Rook: By partners, he means 'she showed up at the inn I was staying at and has apparently adopted me but it's okay because all my other friends are dead'. 11:30:57 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... actually, I meant you work well together. 11:31:06 PM Rune: Vivek: Oh good. Otherwise that'd be weird. 11:31:24 PM Rune: Endra: ... yes, well. Er. I'm just going to go and clean the bedrooms. 11:31:27 PM Rune: She escapes. 11:33:00 PM *** Rook waves. *** 11:33:10 PM Rook: She seemed nice. 11:33:44 PM Rune: Vivek makes a face. "Not a fan, personally. She nearly ruined my best pan." 11:34:19 PM Rook: To be fair, most folks wouldn't know the difference between a seasoned pan and a dirty one. 11:34:39 PM Rune: Vivek: True, but she ought to have asked. That magic duster of hers is a menace. 11:34:50 PM Rune: Vittorio: I feel sure you'll win her over eventually. 11:34:59 PM Rune: Vivek: I win everyone over eventually. 11:38:00 PM Rune: Vittorio: Or set them on fire. 11:38:07 PM Rune: Vivek: Hey, I didn't set you on fire. 11:38:10 PM Rune: Vittorio: True. 11:38:21 PM Rook: It can be very effective in getting out of awkward conversations! 11:38:42 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... if somewhat offputting socially, yes. 11:39:00 PM Rune: Vittorio: Now, do follow me and I shall give you a tour of the... stationary part of the house. 11:40:13 PM *** Rook nods. "Sounds good." *** 11:42:06 PM Rune: He does! It doesn't take long; it's basically one floor of one wing, which includes a bedroom for each person, a kitchen, a stately dining room, a less stately cozy dining room, a palatial bathroom with hot and cold running water, a massive hot tub bath, a shower with four showerheads (it also does steam!), a commode, two sinks and every possible amenity. The kitchen, bathroom and Rook's room are all completely clean. 11:43:06 PM Rune: Rook's room is also palatial; it's likely not intended to be the master bedroom but it's done up like it is, and it has its own (smaller, but still palatial) bathroom and furniture that is probably worth more than anything Rook has ever put his butt down on in his life. 11:44:48 PM Rook: ..... how many people am I sharing with? 11:45:49 PM Rune: Vittorio raises his eyebrows. "... I've no idea. Whoever you like. You are of course permitted to have any number of guests, provided you continue your duties as described and keep them out of the unexplored areas of the house, for safety purposes." 11:47:00 PM Rook: This place is HUGE. 11:47:34 PM Rune: Vittorio: Quite. 11:48:03 PM Rune: Vittorio: At present, however, the house is entirely at your disposal. You may eliminate or hire on additional staff as you see fit. 11:52:14 PM Rook: That might be too much power to give me, but I'll keep it in mind. 11:53:05 PM Rune: Murky: Mew? 11:53:15 PM Rune: Vittorio: Of course it goes for you as well. 11:57:49 PM Rune: And there we stop for the night. 7:22:51 PM Rune: Here we are! 7:23:07 PM Quill: ((Yep!)) 7:23:50 PM Rune: Vittorio leaves Rook in the big creepy empty house with two servants and a flying cat! He also advises him to just relax and wait until the next morning to try an exploration jaunt, because time runs funny in the house sometimes. 7:28:51 PM *** Rook will take this advice and settles in for the evening, and gets on with using the four poster bed to make a blanket fort around the mattress. *** 7:31:28 PM Rune: At some point, Vivek turns up and stands in the doorway, looking puzzled. "What are you doing?" 7:34:00 PM Rook: The room's too big. 7:34:17 PM Rook: I wouldn't be able to sleep without some closer walls. 7:34:51 PM Rune: Vivek: ... oh. I didn't think there was a bedding ritual I hadn't heard of by now. Why on earth didn't you ask for a different room? 7:42:33 PM *** Rook blinks. "Because I didn't think of it, obviously. And Murky likes this one, so." *** 7:43:06 PM Rune: Murky looks up from the exact center of the bed. "Mew." 7:43:35 PM Rune: Vivek: ... your sentient, intelligent cat likes it. ... fair enough. 7:45:58 PM Rune: Murky yowls her objection to being called Rook's. 7:47:12 PM Rune: Vivek: What does that mean? 7:49:50 PM Rook: She's my partner, apparently. Not my cat. 7:50:18 PM Rune: Vivek: Oh. Well! My apologies, madame cat. 7:50:52 PM Rune: Murky doesn't condescend to answer him. 7:51:05 PM Rune: Vivek: ... at any rate. I came to ask what you like to eat. 7:53:02 PM Rook: Um. I'm pretty good with anything that wasn't once sapient. 7:54:45 PM Rune: Vivek: I wouldn't cook something that was sapient anyway. But come on, there's got to be something. No allergies, but what kind of spices do you like? Breads? Meats? what kind of fruit or vegetables? 7:59:36 PM *** Rook blinks. "Anything. Literally anything. Food has never exactly been free enough for me to be picky about it." *** 8:00:51 PM Rune: Vivek: ... you don't like anything? 8:02:42 PM Rook: Or I like anything. Is the other way to look at it. 8:03:29 PM Rune: Vivek: There must be something you had as a child you couldn't forget! You must like something. 8:08:33 PM Rune: Vivek: ... you're like a culinary virgin. 8:08:45 PM Rune: Vivek: ... this is a great and terrible responsibility. 8:09:42 PM Rook: Oh! Candy. I like candy. 8:10:33 PM Rune: Vivek: A good start! What kind? 8:14:01 PM Rune: Vivek: Candied fruit? chocolates? I do a very good truffle. 8:14:23 PM Rook: Chocolate. Also the fruity kinds. I remember that sometimes the Sensates would throw these parades and they would throw candy out to the crowd. Those were always good days. 8:14:43 PM Rune: Vivek: What's a Sensate? 8:15:15 PM Rook: The Society of Sensation. One of the Factions back home. They're big on... well, sensation. 8:16:57 PM Rune: Vivek: Aren't most people? 8:19:36 PM Rook: Well, not enough to make a faction based on it. 8:20:00 PM Rune: Vivek: Factions like... groups that argue with each other over territory? That kind of faction? 8:20:40 PM Rook: Pretty much. I mean, there's a whole... thing there. Various Factions basedon some or other concept fighting over the city. 8:21:00 PM Rook: Concepts have a lot of weight in Sigil. 8:21:51 PM Rune: Vivek: Oh. Which one did you belong to, then? 8:22:09 PM Rook: None of them. It's safer that way. 8:22:42 PM Rune: Vivek: Not just arguing then, I take it. 8:31:16 PM Rook: No. Though to be fair, no one really bothered the Sensates. They ran the brothels and stuff. 8:31:31 PM Rook: I just wasn't as much into... EVERYTHING as the Sensates. 8:31:46 PM Rune: Vivek: There's a lot of everything to be had. 8:32:05 PM Rune: Vivek: Don't worry, though, I'll be careful, I promise. Do you trust me? 8:36:14 PM Rook: .... I did until you asked me if I trusted you. 8:37:13 PM Rune: Vivek: Well, you can trust me. About food, anyway. Look, it'll be fine. We'll take it slow. We can start with something really harmless, like... sandwiches. 8:40:36 PM Rook: ... I do like those. 8:41:59 PM Rune: Vivek: Great! We'll start there! Sandwiches. ... don't worry, we'll take it very slow. And you just say if I do anything you don't like and we won't do it again. 8:42:21 PM Rune: He scampers off to the kitchen, muttering vaguely to himself about ingredients. 8:44:09 PM *** Rook looks at Murky. "He seems nice." *** 8:44:33 PM Rune: Murky: Mewwwwwwwwr. 8:46:58 PM Rune: Endra peers in. "You all right?" 8:49:28 PM *** Rook nods. "I think so. I'm making a blanket fort around this gigantic bed. *** 8:49:57 PM Rune: Endra: What for? ... you're not falling victim to Vivek, are you? 8:51:05 PM Rook: .... he's not going to poison me, is he? 8:51:27 PM Rune: Endra: What? No, why would he do that? 8:51:51 PM Rook: You said 'victim'. And he asked me if I trusted him, and that's something that poisoners say. 8:52:15 PM Rune: Endra: He doesn't want to poison you, he wants to get into your pants. ... robes. ... pants and robes. 8:53:19 PM Rook: Why would he want to do that? 8:53:32 PM *** Rook pats himself down. *** 8:53:52 PM Rune: Endra: Because he's got a one-track mind! He even flirted with me until I made him stop. 8:54:11 PM Rook: Ohhh. Flirting. 8:54:18 PM Rook: I don't know. 8:54:42 PM Rune: Endra: What do you mean you don't know? 8:55:18 PM Rook: I don't know if he was flirting with me. 8:56:22 PM Rune: Endra: Of course he was! And he'll break your heart if you let him, too. He's had a different person over every night this week. Every night. 8:56:53 PM Rook: Oh. Right. For sex. 8:57:06 PM Rook: How long have you been here? 8:57:20 PM Rune: Endra: About a week, why? 8:57:34 PM Rook: Just curious if you've seen anything weird. 8:58:50 PM Rune: Endra: They've all been humanoid so far. So far. 9:00:02 PM Rook: I mean, with the house. 9:00:31 PM Rune: Endra: What? No, I stay in the safe part of the house. 9:04:33 PM Rune: Endra: I mean, sometimes the wind blows so hard it sounds like crying. But it's not crying, it's just the wind. 9:04:53 PM Rook: Hmmm. 9:05:02 PM Rook: That's a lot of wind. 9:05:43 PM Rune: Endra: Well, what do you expect, it is windy here. 9:06:33 PM Rook: Well, anyway. You don't need to worry about me. He seems nice but I'm not really interested in him beyond the promise of food. 9:07:46 PM Rune: Endra: Oh, sure, that's how they get you. They start out with something innocent like chocolate and then all of a sudden you're wondering where your underwear have gone and how your shoe got on the chandelier. 9:08:10 PM Rook: .... did that happen to you? 9:08:31 PM Rune: Endra: No! Of course not! 9:10:14 PM Rook: ... okay. 9:10:30 PM *** Rook eyes Murky. *** 9:10:33 PM Rune: ((Feel free to SM that.)) 9:10:44 PM Rune: Murky waggles her eyebrows. 9:11:23 PM Rook: ((4!)) 9:11:47 PM Rune: She would never. 9:12:58 PM Rook: ((Rook still thinks she's lying, but he's not very good at these things. 9:13:51 PM *** Rook shrugs. *** 9:14:29 PM Rune: Endra: Look, I just don't want you to get taken advantage, that's all! 9:14:47 PM Rune: Endra: That demonblood is a predator. 9:16:59 PM Rook: Okay, okay! I get it. 9:17:31 PM Rune: Endra: Good! 9:17:46 PM Rune: Endra: Now, what are your orders? 9:18:16 PM Rook: ...orders? 9:19:10 PM Rune: Endra: Yes, your orders. I'm the housekeeper, you're the lord of the house. What orders do you have? 9:20:13 PM Rook: None? 9:20:29 PM Rook: I barely have any idea what any of this means. 9:20:47 PM Rune: Endra: What do you mean, "any of this"? 9:20:59 PM Rook: 'Lord of the house'. 9:21:15 PM Rune: Endra: Oh! ... you're not a baby, are you? 9:22:02 PM Rune: Endra: Or a child? 9:22:45 PM Rook: No? 9:23:09 PM Rune: Endra: Oh, good. Sorry, I just... elves always look like adults before they are. 9:23:21 PM Rook: ((He's still a khajiit.)) 9:23:23 PM Rune: Endra: Well, it means you give the commands and we follow them. 9:23:30 PM Rune: ((I know.)) 9:24:28 PM Rune: Endra: I don't know anything about cat people. 9:24:30 PM Rook: I'm 18. I've just never ever lived in a place like this. 9:25:45 PM Rune: Endra: Oh, I know what you mean. It's awful to think there might be ghosts or monsters around every corner. 9:28:17 PM Rook: I mean, like, a HOUSE. 9:28:29 PM Rook: I've lived in shacks. 9:28:41 PM Rook: And old churches made into apartments. 9:28:57 PM Rune: Endra: ... You haven't lived in a house? 9:29:11 PM *** Rook shakes his head. *** 9:30:42 PM Rune: Endra: ... how did they pick you for this job? Well, don't worry about it. Between the two of us we'll probably figure it out. Three, with the cat. 9:35:01 PM Rune: Endra: Four if you count the lecher in the kitchen. I passed him in the hallway and he was muttering about sandwiches. 9:35:22 PM Rook: Well, he asked me if I liked sandwiches, and I said yes. 9:35:32 PM Rook: They better not have been metaphorical sandwiches. 9:35:44 PM Rune: Endra: Don't you know what that means? 9:36:09 PM Rune: Endra: ... well it's not your fault! Just tell him to leave you alone next time he starts talking about sandwiches. 9:39:11 PM Rook: Okay, what kind of sandwich did I agree to? 9:40:18 PM Rune: Endra: I don't know, I wasn't here! But one made of three people, I should think. 9:45:41 PM Rook: I think he meant food, honestly. That's what we were talking about before, I think. 9:46:11 PM Rune: Endra: Well then, I bow to your superior experience! 9:46:14 PM Rune: She departs in a huff. 9:48:36 PM Rook: .... weird. 9:48:47 PM Rune: Murky nods. 9:49:34 PM Rook: That felt weird. 9:49:58 PM Rook: I suspect she might not have been telling the truth and something did happen between them. 9:51:15 PM Rune: Murky nodnodnods. 9:51:18 PM Rune: Eventually, though, Rook may feel vindicated when Vivek presents him with... a plate of actual sandwiches. It looks like there's at least four different kinds--cucumber sandwiches that are open-faced with dill sprigs, some sort of meat sandwich, something with a filling and some orange slices and nuts in it, and a piece of bread, a slab of meat with a scoop of potatoes on top, all smothered with gravy. 9:51:54 PM Rune: Vivek: Now just... go slow. Experience it. ... I'll go get the second course. 9:51:57 PM Rune: He hurries off. 9:55:18 PM Rook: ...me stairs at them, and then goes and sits down on the bed with the tray and starts eating. 9:55:36 PM Rook: He puts a meat sandwich in front of Murky. 9:55:59 PM Rune: She picks the meat off of it, of course, and devours it, before begging for more. 9:56:48 PM Rune: Vivek returns with a platter of candy! There are three different types of truffles, a wide variety of hard candies and several taffies, plus various things dipped in chocolate. 9:57:35 PM *** Rook 's eyes widen. *** 9:58:50 PM Rune: Vivek: Now remember what I said. Just go easy. Don't eat the whole plate all at once, you'll make yourself sick. 9:59:23 PM Rook: Yeah, I know. Um. This is just food, right? Not metaphorical food. 9:59:42 PM Rune: Vivek: What? 9:59:50 PM Rook: Meaning sex. 10:00:05 PM Rune: Vivek: ... excuse me? 10:00:35 PM Rook: Or something. I tuned out through parts of that. The other lady doesn't like you that much. 10:01:08 PM Rune: Vivek: No. No, she really doesn't. 10:01:34 PM Rune: Vivek: This isn't just food. This is my food. The king should be so lucky. 10:02:01 PM Rook: Okay. 10:02:49 PM Rune: Vivek: ... I haven't been flirting with you that hard, have I? 10:03:08 PM Rook: I could not begin to tell you. I tend not to think about that kind of thing. 10:04:25 PM Rune: Vivek: Oh, all right. I didn't think I was. ... anyway. I'll leave you to eat. Just... tell me how every single thing was, later. After you've had... time. 10:06:49 PM Rook: Okay. I don't have a terribly sophisticated pallete, but I'll try. 10:07:08 PM Rune: Vivek: Oh, you will. I promise. 10:07:19 PM Rune: Vivek departs, reverentially. 10:07:25 PM Rook: You need to talk about your cooking less threateningly in the future. 10:07:40 PM Rune: Murky: Mrowwwr. 10:07:53 PM Rook: Try not to sound as much like a megalomaniacal necromancer. 10:08:16 PM Rune: Fortunately for Rook, he's already gone. 10:12:14 PM Rune: The food really is amazing. 10:13:02 PM Rune: The thing with the oranges turns out to be a chicken curry; the slab of meat is roast beef, and the thin-sliced stuff devoured by Murky was some sort of thinly-sliced salami with fancy cheese. 10:13:32 PM Rune: The candy is pretty great too, especially the truffles. Mmm, truffles. 10:14:51 PM *** Rook does take it easy, though, he knows that making yourself sick just ends up with you wasting even more food. *** 10:15:29 PM Rune: Yep. 10:15:49 PM Rune: The roast beef sandwich (that's the thing with the mashed potatoes on top) is extremely good too. 10:18:53 PM Rune: Anyway, the other two leave him be for the rest of the evening, and eventually Murky goes to sleep in the center of the bed. 10:19:40 PM *** Rook takes some candy and empties out a small pouch he kept on his belt, and puts some candy in there. *** 10:21:03 PM Rune: The taffy twists travel pretty well! So do some of the others. 10:22:27 PM *** Rook finishes eating, then finishes up his blanket fort. *** 10:24:35 PM Rune: It's a pretty good blanket fort, with a winged cat in the middle! 10:26:10 PM *** Rook feels more comfortable, and settles in. ***